Finally
by serendipity-smiles
Summary: Let's face it TPTB stink sometimes, This is my re-write of the limo ride after Michael gets taken to the long- term care facility. Only it's Jason and Carly- as it should have been! JARLY all the way!


A/N: This is for Sonia! Hope you like it! JARLY=LOVE... down with Guzzard!

Rating M or at least NC-17

Finally

1

"I can't do it. I can't leave him here." Carly whispered, staring down at the comatose form of her oldest child.

Jason put his hands on her shoulders, offering his support, "We've talked about this Carly. You can't take care of Michael at home."

"I think that you believe that. But, he's my baby- I am not going to give up on him. This place- I can't pretend that I am ok with sticking him in this place and leaving him here. It's like you, Jax and Sonny think that he's better off here- better off then he would be if he was at home with me."

Sighing, Jason pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration, "You know that isn't what this is about. This about what's best for Michael- and Morgan. Michael needs 24 hour care and you can't do that- I'm sorry if it hurts your feelings to hear me say that, but we both know it's the truth."

"I look at him and part of me is so grateful that I woke up from my coma cause I'd have probably ended up in place just like this- out of sight, out of mind, right? Well, I am not going to pretend that I am ok with this- I am never going to be ok with leaving him here and the sooner you all except it the better off everyone will be." Carly fixed Michael's covers carefully and wiped a tear from her cheek.

"I wish that I could fix this, you know I do, but I can't." Jason sighed deeply, as if the world sat on his tired shoulders, "We need to be going."

Tears started to fall faster down Carly's face, "You go. I'm not ready."

"Carly, you're never going to be ready- this isn't easy for me either. You think I like having him over three hours away- no, I hate it. But, you have another son at home waiting for you." Jason took her hand in his and squeezed it gently.

"Ok." Dropping his hand and taking her son's, Carly whispered ,"I love you , Mr. Man. I'm going to come up as soon as I can- I'd be here tomorrow if I could, but everyone tells me that it would be a bad idea. So, I- I'm going to go home and hug your brother and tell him that you love him. I am going go to bed and dream about all things we are going to do when you get better. Sleep sweet."

Pressing a kiss on his head, Carly turned, took Jason's hand again and headed with him to the limo.

No one said a word as they began the long drive home. They had only been on the road for fifteen minutes when Carly, blurted out, "I can't do this- we need to go back."

Jason glanced over at her, "Carly, we aren't going back."

"Jason, either you get them to turn this limo around or I will walk back- but I am going back." Carly pushed the intercom button and yelled at the driver, "Turn around."

Jason reached over her and pushed the button again, "Keep going."

"I mean it, Jason-" she yelled, hitting the button a third time, "STOP this DAMN car!"

Before Jason could counter her order with another, the limo came to a stop. He was about to say something when Carly threw open her door and took off running in the opposite direction.

Jumping out after her he yelled, "Carly, stop. Damn it. Don't make me chase you!"

Unfortunately for him, she ignored him completely and kept running. Cursing under his breath, Jason began to run after her.

Carly sobbed as she ran, the cold air stung her face and made her tears feel like ice. She knew that if Jason caught her he would yell at her, force her back into the car and make her go home. As she felt Jason close in behind her she tried to run faster, but her body was worn out and she began to stumble.

"Carly! STOP!" Jason wrapped his arms around her and picked her up off the ground. Out of breath, he couldn't say anything else.

Feeling her feet leave the ground, Carly fought with everything she had, "Let me go. I hate you... I hate you for making me do this!"

Jason felt as if he had been shot through the heart at her words. The pain they caused kept him from feeling her hands, elbows and feet making contact with various parts of his body.

Losing her remaining strength, Carly began to sink to the ground sobbing, "I hate you... I really hate you."

Sweeping her up in his arms, Jason spoke in a low voice, "I know, I know you do."

The walk back to the waiting limo seemed to take forever. Jason approached noting that Max stood by the door staring at the woman in his arms with concern. Shaking his head to give Max the signal to not saying anything, Jason carefully slid into the backseat never releasing his hold on his precious cargo.

Leaning her back, Jason gently brushed the hair out of her eyes and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. Carly didn't even open her eyes as she clung to the front of his jacket crying silently now.

Jason kissed her forehead, her cheek, her nose- any part he of her face he could see he kissed softly in an attempt to comfort her.

Before he could stop himself he was placing kiss after kiss on her trembling lips, and then made another round of kisses covering her from ear to ear. In between kisses he whispered softly, "I'm sorry... I'm sorry..."

Carly opened her eyes, looking at the man holding her. She didn't say a word as he kissed her, but tilted her head to give him better access. Shivering she took a deep breath and tried to slow her already rapid breathing.

So lost in the moment, Jason found himself leaving a trail of kisses down her neck. Pulling away from her, he wiped her cheek with the pad of his thumb, "I'm sorry, Carly."

Leaning down again he kissed her softly and looked back into her teary eyes, lingering longer as he dipped down for another kiss, Jason pulled held her tighter, enjoying the feel of having her in his arms again.

Carly put a hand on his cheek and wiped a tear, he hadn't even known he had let go, off his cheek, "I love you, Jase. I'm sorry."

Closing his eyes and inhaling deeply, Jason leaned into her touch "I love you, too."

Lowering his head, he captured her mouth again and murmured, "God, I love you."

As if a switch had been flipped, their kisses began to turn from gentle, soothing kisses into hungry, carnal kisses.

Pulling her up, Jason helped Carly to straddle his waist, he had completely lost control of his desire as he helped pull her out of her coat. Feeling her hands pushing his off his shoulders, he leaned forward to assist her without losing contact with her mouth.

As she grabbed the hem of his t-shirt and pulled it roughly over his head, she whimpered as their mouths separated to allow him to pull his shirt off.

Quickly her hands attacked his belt buckle, Jason struggled to unbutton her blouse. Lost in a haze of lust, he managed to unbutton three buttons before grabbing each side of the blouse and ripping it apart.

Carly snapped his jeans and slid the zipper down, Jason pulled her face to him for another kiss. As he released her mouth and slowly began to nibble on her neck as he pulled her shirt completely off and reached around to unhook her bra.

Gasping as his mouth closed around her nipple, Carly froze for a moment enjoying the sensation. Jason never even lifted his head as he slowly pushed his jeans and boxers down in one motion.

Holding his head to her breast, Carly moaned and closed her eyes in anticipation as she felt his hands traveling up her thighs taking her cotton skirt with them along the way.

Jason groaned as he felt the heat radiating from the center of her body, listening to her little whimpers and soft moans, he knew that if he didn't get inside of her right then he would explode.

Pulling her panties out of the way, Jason tilted her hips and placed the tip of his erection at the entrance to her body. Lifting his head up he caught her eyes, "I love you."

Carly opened her mouth to answer, but before the words could leave her mouth they quickly turned into a scream of pleasure. Jason didn't take it slowly, didn't give her time to adjust, just pulled her down hard as he thrust up into her and began to work her over his throbbing erection.

Throwing her head back, Carly picked up his rhythm and began to ride him, her fingernails digging into his back.

Feeling her begin to tremble and tighten around him, Jason picked up his pace and moved her faster.

"Jase... oh... oh god..." Carly moaned as she felt herself clinging to the edge of her passion.

"Don't fight it, Carly... give me everything..." Jason growled as he lifted her almost completely off him and pulled down her hard onto him.

That was all she needed to send her flying over the edge. Carly screamed his name as she felt her world explode.

He wanted to keep going, he wanted to bury himself so deep inside of her that everyone would know who she belonged to. Most of all he wanted to feel go over again for him, wrapped tightly around him.

But as Carly leaned forward and licked the salt of his skin, then bit down, he felt himself losing his battle.

Once, twice he thrust into her again and then let go, flooding her with everything he had- his love, his soul, his seed. Shit!

Jason closed his eyes tightly as he suddenly remembered that he wasn't wearing a condom. He wanted to be angry at himself, he wanted to be worried about the consequences.

Instead, he found himself silently praying that his seed would take root and Carly would give him a child- their child.

Carly felt him tense and then relax, panting she tried to make herself comprehend what had just happened. Slowly she lifted herself off him and moved back to her own spot.

Jason glanced at her and sighed, "Carly- we need to talk about-."

Carly quickly placed a hand over his mouth, "No. Not tonight- please."

Tucking a stray curl behind her ear, Jason leaned forward and touched his forehead to hers, "Just for tonight."

Silently they got dressed and Jason slid his arm around her pulling her closer toward him. Carefully he scooted to the corner and leaned back, pulling her up until she was snuggled in his arms. Neither said a word as they rode in silence, soaking in comfort and love from each other.


End file.
